Bottled City Soder
| icon = | itemID = | collection = | rarity = Common | item type = Consumable | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = | integrates = 1 | Cannot Delete = | value = | Selling Price = 0 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = | description = Unique Equip This Kryptonian Soder is not consumed on use, and will apply the following effects: Flavor of Kandor +(30/34/39/45/52/60/69/79/90)% of Max Power - Self +(30/34/39/45/52/60/69/79/90)% of Max Health - Self Red Sun Rush Role Restores (2/3/5)% of Max Power - Group Role +1% Might and Precision for (3/5/8)s - Group Role Restores (2/3/5)% of Max Health - Group Role Absorb Damage up to (3/5/8)% of Max Health - Group Upcoming Rank Bonuses: (1) Flavor of Kandor (2) (2) Flavor of Kandor (3) (3) Flavor of Kandor (3) (3) Red Sun Rush (1) (4) Flavor of Kandor (5) (5) Flavor of Kandor (6) (6) Flavor of Kandor (7) (6) Red Sun Rush (2) (7) Flavor of Kandor (8) (8) Flavor of Kandor (9) (8) Red Sun Rush (3) Satisfy your thirst for adventure with this special edition Soder. Inspired by tales of the bottled city of Kandor, this eye-opening Soder has a brand new look and an all new effervescent aroma* to bring your day to life. 'Not for human consumption Artifact, Kryptonian | quote = }} Bottled City Soder is an artifact consumable suitable for any role. Obtained from *Oracle (via mail) after opening 15 Kryptonian Time Capsules * Calculator (via mail) after opening 15 Kryptonian Time Capsules The item is also available from the Rewards from Time and Space vendor for 75 Quarks, or 25 if the Pour One Out feat has already been completed. Notes It is the only artifact not to be equipped in an artifact slot but instead in a consumable slot. It shares a cooldown with normal Soder Colas. It also has a unique rank up pattern that is essentially "compressed": it has much fewer ranks, but each rank requires much more experience, and the milestone ranks are tightly packed. Feats *In Pour Taste: Fortify the Bottled City Soder to Rank 3 (25 points) Trivia *When equipped, the artifact is labelled as "Red Sun Rush" in the Actions quick menu, regardless of whether that effect is unlocked. Gallery Icon Bottled City Soder (Base).png|Rank 0 Icon Bottled City Soder (1).png|Rank 1 Icon Bottled City Soder (2).png|Rank 2 Icon Bottled City Soder (3).png|Rank 3 Icon Bottled City Soder (4).png|Rank 4 Icon Bottled City Soder (5).png|Rank 5 Icon Bottled City Soder (6).png|Rank 6 Icon Bottled City Soder (7).png|Rank 7 Icon Bottled City Soder (8).png|Rank 8 See also *Amulet of Rao *Solar Amplifier Category:Artifacts Category:Consumables Category:Time Capsule